The Torchwood mythology
by Tacroy
Summary: The team lives through some of the most familiar and known stories from different mythologies world wide. Allthough mainly greek and nordic ones.
1. How Ianto lost his voice

**AN: This is an idea that's been with me for a long time. But I think I should explain the concept to you. **

**I've always had a soft spot for different mythology and stories about different Gods. And a while back I got the idea to rewrite some of them using Torchwood. So I'm now planing on taking different mythology stories and change them a little. I do hope that you'll like them.**

**The first chapter is about the greek nymph Echo whos voice were taken by Hera due to Echos covering up for Zeus.  
**

* * *

**1. How Ianto lost his voice.**

"Please Ianto." The pleading in the voice was almost to much for Ianto to bear. He couldn't count the times he told himself not to do it again, but the other man knew just what buttons to push to get his way.

"If you do this for me again I'll give you a raise."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"If you give me one more raise I will earn more money than you."

"Okay," the other man said trying to think about something else to bribe with. "What do you need?"

"Well...there is one thing..."

"What?"

"The coffemachine is a bit out of date, and I just saw this beautiful pice in the paper the other day..."

The other man sighed.

"Fine. If you do this for me I'll give that machine. Okay?"

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Sweet talk her like you always do. Make her think about something else. Just give me enough time to make my move."

"Will do."

"Great. You're a real friend Ianto."

"More like slave," Ianto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the other man turned around facing Ianto again.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all."

* * *

Ianto stood in front of the door to the office with two cups of coffe in his hands. He had done this so many times that he'd made an art out of it. He put his sweetest smile on and opened the door.

"What is it Ianto?" the soft woice came from the other side of the huge desk.

"Just me Tosh. Bringing coffe."

There was a sigh and Tosh looked up from the computer she was working by.

"Not now. I'm on my way down to the main computer to find all the files on this case."

"Come on," Ianto had to think fast to keep Tosh up in her office, so he smiled and came closer. "You need a break. You've been working for hours."

Tosh looked down on her computer again and Ianto could see what she was thinking. Finally she closed the program she was working on and looked up at Ianto.

"You're right. I do need a break. And coffe with you is always welcomed."

Ianto put both cups down on the table before pulling up a chair to himself. Tosh took a deep breath as she smelled the coffe before taking a sip.

"Oh God Ianto. You make the best coffe."

"All for you, ma'am."

"Don't say that. It sounds so wrong."

"Okay."

They sat quiet for a moment, both enjoying the taste of Iantos magic blend. Tosh sighed with comfort.

"So Ianto. What's going on in your life?"

"Oh, not much," Ianto said trying not to think about what he knew was happening beneath him.

"No boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding me?" He chuckled gently. "With working here I don't have the time to have a life."

"I know what you mean. If it weren't for the fact that I work with Owen, I wouldn't have a life either."

"Well. You're lucky. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I know that."

Tosh drank the last of her coffe and got up from her chair.

"Now you'll have to excuse me, I need to go back to work."

"But..." Ianto began, but didn't know what to say.

"I really need to get those files so that I can continue what I was doing."

"But why don't you sit down and relax for a moment longer and I'll get the files. I am the assistant you know."

"That's sweet of you Ianto. But you don't know what files I need."

"If you tell me I'll know"

Ianto had gotten up too, trying his best to make Tosh sit down again.

"No. I can find them myself. You have other things to do."

Tosh moved closer to the door and Ianto became desperate for something to make her stop.

"No I don't," he said while trying to block her way. "I'd be happy to help."

"If you want to help," Tosh said with a strong hint of anoyance in her voice. "I would suggest you to move out of the way and let me get back to work."

And with that she walked past him and opened the door. Ianto stood still, knowing what would come. In the door Tosh froze as she saw what was going on down stairs.

On the floor, in plain sight, Owen was was standing by Gwens desk arms around her waist. Kissing his way down her neck. One of her hands were stranded in his hair, the other one moved its way upp and down his back.  
Toshs breath became harder and more controlled as she turned around facing Ianto again.

"How long?" the words were mere whispers from clenched jaws. But Ianto heard them as if they were screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you've been covering for him?"

"Well," Ianto began very uneasy with the situation. "That depends on what you mean by covering."

Tosh came closer to him. Standing just inches away she looked him coldly in the eyes. He could feel the ice from her spread through his body and he shivered.

"How long have you've ben covering up for my husbands cheating?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Well," Ianto took a step backwards trying to find a way out but only found the desk hitting his hips. He was trapped. "It depends wether or not you count all the times before you got married. And if you count all the times the girls has turned him down. And if you count every girl, or just every time. And if you count all the times he's gotten a shag, or just the times that he's snoged them."

"What?"

"You asked."

Once again Tosh moved closer and this time Ianto was almost scared that she would hurt him.

"I knew that he was cheating on me. I've known ever since I saw him with that blonde assistant he had last year. And I don't mind. Really, I don't. You know why? Because he always comes home to me every night. And that I can live with. But you. You're my friend. _My_ friend, and you covered for him. And that is just something I can't stand."

She was now so close so Ianto could feel her breath against his face. He may be longer than her, but right now he felt really small.

She walked past him and went around her desk. There she opened a drawer and pulled out the latest ailen artifact they had recovered. Ianto wasn't really sure about what it did, but he had a feeling that he would soon find out and that he wouldn't like it.  
Tosh came back to him and stood a few feet away just looking at him. The little device in her hand looked almost like a flashligt. She turned it between her fingers without taking her eyes off of Ianto.

"I thougt I could trust you Ianto Jones. I relly thought I could. But apparently I was wrong. You never told me what you knew. You, who speak so much that my ears threaten to fall off, never told me that my husband was cheating on me. And for that you need a punishment."

Ianto gulped. He didn't like it when Tosh was angry with him. She was always so clam, never raising her voice one bit. And he was terrified of what she would do to him. She held up the device in her hand so that Ianto really could see it. Then she smiled. It was a cold smile that made Ianto want to run away.

"You know what this is?"

He shook his head.

"Of course you don't. How could you? It's not even in the archives yet. But I'll tell you. It's a Heratronic voice manipulator from Olymius."

Ianto didn't like the sound of that and tried once more to find a way out. Tosh just smirked.

"Your punishment is this," Tosh said and pointed the device at Ianto.

She pushed the button on it and a greenish light surrounded Ianto for a moment. He could feel a strange feeling in his throat, like something wass digging around in there. He tried to cough, but no sound came. He began to panic.

The light disappeared and Ianto tried to catch his breath and calm down.

"From now on, and until I decide otherwise, you can only say what ever people say to you. Do you understand?"

Ianto tried to say something. Tried to object. But all he could master was:

"Understand."

He didn't understand. He wanted to ask what she meant. Wanted to say that he was sorry. Wanted to say something. But no sound came over his lips.

"Good boy. Back to work."

"Work."

Tosh smirked and put the device down on her desk again. Ianto felt his eyes filling with tears as he ran down the stairs. He ran as fast as he could down to his archives where he could hide in shame. This was _so_ not worth a new coffe machine.

* * *

**AN: Hope that you liked it. Next chapter will come up soon. I would love it if you gave me some reviews on this. Please, don't make me beg.**

**And if you have any idea of other stories you would like to read just tell me.**

**XOXO  
**


	2. Ianto and Jack

**AN: Jippi. New chapter up already. I know I spoil you, but I can't help myself. I love to give you something to read. I do hope that you like it as well. Thanks to all those who read this and all of you who subscribed to it. I would really love it if you also told me what you like about it. ^^**

**So this chapter takes place shortly after the first one. This is my take on how Echo fell in love with the most beautiful man alive, Narcissus. And the punishment that man got from the Godess Aphrodite.  
**

* * *

**2. Ianto and Jack**

After losing most of his voice Ianto hid deep down in the archives. Ashamed of what he'd done he kept away from everyones gaze. In the darkest corners of the archives he watched the life in the hub go by, not able to make contact with others. First one in and last one out everyone knew he was there due to the always fresh coffe and the perfect order of the files. But they never saw him, only heard him when they spoke to lound down in the archives.

One day a new man got hired. A man so beautiful that the Gods must have been crazy to let him go. Darkblond hair that fell down in his face; sparkling blue eyes, always with a joke in them; a smile that could light up a room, and if the smile failed to do that his pearly white teeth did the job. And he had a body to die for. He covered it in losly fit jeans and shirt but everyone could see that there were some beautiful muscles behind all the fabric. He looked like a sculpture coming alive. And he knew it. Knew that he was irresistable for anyone. And he loved it. Flirting with anyone with a post code he went through the day taking nothing but his job seriously. And his name was Jack Harkness.

* * *

On Jacks first day Ianto saw him on the tour Owen gave his newes emloyee. And Ianto couldn't get enough of that handsome man. The smile on his lips; the curiosity in his eyes; the long delicate fingers; everything. Oh how he wanted to see Jacks eyes gaze into his own; wanted that smile to be meant for him; wanted to taste those lovely lips; wanted to hear them speak his name; wanted to feel those fingers ghost their way over his body; wanted to me touched; wanted to fell his breath agains his own skin. Oh how he wanted that man. But he couldn't bare himself to leave the shadows in the archives and let the other man know his worst secret and utter shame. Instead he followed Jack around every time the man came down to Iantos domain. And Jack knew that he wasn't alone down there. He never saw anyone, but he could always hear the soft steps behind him; hear the shallow breaths when he smiled. And that is how they worked until one day.

One day when Jack wandered through the windeling halls of the archives searching for the files he needed. But as he walked he got so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't know where he ended up. Once he snapped out of his thoughts he looked around, not knowing where he was. This was a part of the archives he'd never seen before. So he started to walk agian, hoping that he would find his way out. But he just went further and further down the unknown halls. And all the time he could hear the soft footsteps behind him.

"Hello?" Jack called out, hoping that the his unknown follower could help him.

"Hello" Ianto answered, happy to be spoken to.

"Can you help me? I'm lost."

"Lost," Ianto said moving a little closer but still in the shadows.

"Yes I am," Jack said a bit anoyed. "Anyone here?"

"Here."

"Who are you?" Jack was begining to lose his patient.

"You."

"Can you help me?"

"Me."

Jack was getting more and more anoyed that he couldn't get a straight answer from the soft voice he heard. Ianto on the other hand was happy that the man he'd spent so much time dreaming about finally talked to him. And Ianto did his best to help Jack. He found out that Jack followed his voice trying to find him, so Ianto moved closer to the way out knowing that Jack would thank him.

Slowly they moved their way through the archives, Jack asking questions and Ianto answering them in the same way. And when they finally found the door Ianto left the shadow he'd been hiding in and threw himself at Jack, hugging him with all of his worth. Jack looked down on the man and pushed him away before leaving. Ianto felt his heart break. During the months Jack had been there Ianto had fallen for him, and fallen hard. And when he found Jack lost and they talked he thought that the other man had fallen for him too. But the way he just walked out made Ianto feel like nothing. Slowly he made his way back to the darkest shadows not wanting anything to do with anyone. Just wallowing in his own heartache.

* * *

It didn't take long for the others to know that something was wrong with Ianto. Mainly they noticed because the lack of good coffe. But no one made any effort to find out what was wrong. Not untill Gwen acidently stumbled across some of the CCTV fotage from the archives the day that Jack got lost. She knew about Iantos crush on Jack. She had seen it in the work the young speachless man had made. And now she saw the awful way that Jack treated the man. She could feel the anger brew in her. Not only did Jack flirt with everything that crossed his path which she knew that Ianto saw so many times. No, this time Jack had not even acknowledged Iantos presence. So Gwen knew she had to do something about this. Do something to let Jack taste his own medicine. She thought about what do do for days before she got the perfect idea.

Without anyone knowing she made her way down the archives one day and retreived the special artifact she had in mind. And then she waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon Jack made his usual grand entrance and made his way down to the bathroom for a quick hair check. Gwen left her desk and followed him down. She quietly entered the bathroom and saw Jack filling the sink with water so that he could wash his face. He hadn't seen her yet. So as quiet as she could she moved up behind him and quickly sprayed him with the liquid in the bottle she had picked up earlier. Jack jumped as the liquid touched his skin but he didn't turn around. Because he had just layd eyes on the most beautiful person in the world. In the sink he could see perfet sparkling blue eyes stare back at him; a smile so beautiful it made his heart ache. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He reached down to touch it but he just made contact with the sink. He let out a groan of frustration as he thought that the beautiful person had left him. He withdrew his hand ready to leave when he saw those eyes stare back at him again. Time and again he tried to touch it and every time the image disappeared only to come back again. So Jack stood there looking down in the sink, not able to leave beacuse that perfect being down there could leave without him ever seeing it again.

Gwen smiled as she left the bathroom, putting the flask with the pheromone spray in her pocket. She left Jack longing for something that he could never have, just like he had done with Ianto.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked this. Please let me know. As soon as I get the insperation to the next story I will publish it for you. If you want you can come with suggestions if you have any. **

**Stay tuned**

**XOXO  
**


End file.
